<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BATH BOMB by daddygordonsbiggestfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545098">BATH BOMB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygordonsbiggestfan/pseuds/daddygordonsbiggestfan'>daddygordonsbiggestfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MasterChef (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, LS2020, bath bombs, disclaimer: idk what her hair actually smells like, you decide what happens next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygordonsbiggestfan/pseuds/daddygordonsbiggestfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon's wife makes some bath bombs and you won't believe what happens next..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BATH BOMB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a cheftastic time, Gordon was taking a bath. No, not like that, Celery. A few minutes later, his wife, Tana, and her delightful smelling hair came into the bathroom.<br/>        	“Omg, you’re taking a bath? This will be a perfect time to try out my new, homemade BATH BOMB!” Tana reached into her hot pink sports bra and pulled out a dark blue blob of coconut oil and baking soda, grinning like Honey Boo Boo when she finds an extra cheese ball in between the squirrel fur couch cushions.<br/>        	“That’s a BATH BOMB? It looks like something I could serve in one of my restaurants!” Gordon shouted, flipping his hair majestically and getting water all over his wife.<br/>        	“Hey, don’t sass my BATH BOMB! It’s not food!” Tana replied, invigorated by the fresh water and shampoo. She threw the BATH BOMB into the bathtub. Just like Magikarp when it uses splash, nothing happened. “Oh well, I’ll just try again…” Tana said dejectedly, exiting the bathroom. “WE NEED MORE GLUTEN FREE COCONUT FLOUR!” she could be heard calling from down the hall, to no one in particular.<br/>        	Gordon remained in the bath, letting the BATH BOMB sink to the bottom of the tub to never be seen again… or so she thought. While listening to his good friend Joe’s beautiful voice over the speakers and thinking about his precious lamb sauce, he fell asleep in the soothing warm waters of the bath.<br/>        	Meanwhile… Tana raided the pantry for more gluten free supplies and made 2 more BATH BOMBs. She then put her hair into pigtails and used her magical powers to step all the way to various MasterChef judges’ houses, depositing a BATH BOMB into each of their baths as they too, fell asleep to the sweet sounds of “Joe Played Guitar.”<br/>        	Little did he know, the combination of gluten free coconut flour and baths is a very special one, as the judges would soon find out…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>